Yuka Toueizu
Yuka Toueizu (とうえいず ユカ'', Toueizu Yuka'') is a jōnin level archivist-nin (記録係忍, kirokugakarinin; English TV "Archive Ninja") from Kusagakure’s Toueizu clan. Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she moves in with Seishi Mitou as a member of the Yakusho clan. Background As a child, Yuka began training her clan techniques. She was taken to a cave outside of the village to collect a chunk of unique crystal that their clan uses. Each day she would flow some chakra into the crystal until it eventually took on a geometric shape. She was then able to properly use her clan techniques. During much of this time, she trained together with her cousin Daigo. After becoming a jōnin, she began going on higher level missions as an archivist-nin. She was praised for her skills in, not only her clan abilities, but other areas as well. Eventually she met Seishi on one of these missions. Seishi was a young prodigy at the time, and Yuka was impressed with the girl. Seishi was fascinated with Yuka's techniques, and started spending time with her. Yuka soon realized Seishi was just as serious outside of missions as she was during them, and took it upon herself to get the girl to have some fun. The two became very close and soon started a relationship. Personality Yuka has a fairly easy-going attitude and would rather relax than train. She enjoys joking around with people can become annoyed if they don't join in the fun. She usually sees Seishi as uptight and often tries to get her to lighten up, being one of few to succeed in this. She is also more open about their relationship, showing some perverted traits on occasion. During missions, Yuka puts her fun-loving aside to complete her tasks. As a member of the Toueizu clan, most of her missions involve chronicling events, and she takes her role very seriously. Appearance Yuka has short, sandy brown hair and grey eyes. She wears the standard attire of Kusa's archivist-nin, consisting of a black shirt with matching pants and a black flak jacket with no neck guard. It is fastened by metal clasps on the sides. A grey pouch is wrapped around her stomach to hold her crystal prism and a few ninja tools. Like most archivist-nin, she does not wear her headband. Part of the reason is it helps show her neutral position when recording events from the sidelines. The other reason is so she can easily wear her sense blocking helmet. Two years after the Forth Shinobi World War, around the time of events in The Last: Naruto the Movie, Yuka's general appearance has changed little. Her bangs are a bit longer and her black flak jacket is now of a new style, similar to the ones used by Konoha during this time. When not on duty, she wears a purple long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and black pants. Years later, she wears a pale orange kimono with a dark brown sash and a matching shirt, underneath. Abilities Clan Memory Techniques The Toueizu clan's Memory Recording Technique allows the user to chronicle anything they see or hear. Once activated, the user’s normal brain functions stop. A special section of the brain is then turned on, allowing any observation to be imprinted in their heads. This area of the brain is an area that cannot normally be accessed, so the user is not aware of the information after ending the technique. This ensures that the information cannot be viewed by others if captured. The only way the information can be retrieved is by using the Memory Projection Technique. Using special crystal prisms, the Toueizu clan can project information recorded with their Memory Recording Technique onto a flat surface. Like actual recording devices, they can pause and rewind the projected events. To aid in accessing this hidden information, special helmets are worn that block the user’s sight, hearing and smell. Being one of the most proficient users of the clan techniques, Yuka is eventually taught the Memory Transfer Technique. This skill lets her extract recorded information from dead clan members and pass them on to another. This ensures that they never lose valuable information. The difficulty of the technique can vary, depending on how long the body has been dead. In theory, recorded memories can be extracted from any deceased clan member, even those who've been dead for years. Other Skills Since the techniques of the Toueizu clan require so much training, many members remain at the chūnin level. Yuka, however, has been promoted to jōnin. Part of the reason is her ability to turn her recording technique on and off mid battle. Normally, the user stays on the sidelines to avoid being caught in the crossfire; ending the jutsu when an ally gives them a shake. Being able to switch in and out of the jutsu allows Yuka to get closer and defend herself if needed. She has learned some higher level skills such as the shadow clone jutsu as a part of her furthered training. Status Part II Toueizu Clan Arc Yuka is seen with two of her clansmen as Seishi discusses Team Yon-Tao's newest assignment. While they were testing a new training method using a genjutsu simulation, Yuka and her cousins would be recording it with their Memory Recording Technique. Yuka followed Kasumi and recorded her fight with the deceased Kidomaru of the Sound Four. Since she was under the genjutsu as well, she was in just as much danger as Kasumi. Her skills with using her clan abilities allowed her to easily stay out of the way while still keeping close enough to see it all. When the battle finished, Kasumi had used up most of her chakra and was stuck on a vine stalk she had made. She called out to her sister to help her down, leading Yuka to fawn over how cute their sisterly bond was. Yuka joined her cousins and the each showed the results of the battles to everyone with their Memory Projection Technique. Kusa's Prodigy Arc In a flashback, Yuka is on a mission with a newly promoted Seishi. During the mission, her captain has her start recording a bit while they settle down for the night. While her jutsu is activated, Seishi appears, saying she was finished setting her traps. Yuka watched the conversation between the young shinobi and her captain through the eyes of her technique. Later that night, Yuka sat with Seishi and said she heard that she did really well that day. Seishi was confused by this until Yuka explained who she was and what her technique did. She explained that the technique let her imprint anything she saw or heard into her head, though the information was sealed in a way that prevented her from knowing about what she saw. Yuka pulled out a piece of crystal and placed it in front of her. Focusing her chakra, an image appeared on the tent wall, coming from the crystal. It was the scene from earlier that day when she finished her trap. Seishi was instantly amazed by the technique and asked if Yuka could teach it to her. She refused, saying it was a technique just for her clan. Yuka is seen on a few other missions that Seishi was involved in. Soon the two began hanging out. Unlike the other younger ninja, Yuka had a more carefree way of living. She often tried to get Seishi to focus less on training and more on fun. She is next seen with Seishi as they watch the Chūnin Exams. Seishi's sister was fighting and had just learned to tap into her grass release kekkei genkai. This caused Seishi to jump up in a burst of excitement. Yuka was surprised to see the younger kunoichi so lively, and joked that it was out of character for her. Embarrassed at her outburst, she quickly sat back down and watched the rest of the fight. In the present, Yuka is seen waiting in the hospital after hearing Seishi was in surgery. She heads to her recovery room just as Kasumi is leaving for the day. Upon seeing her, Yuka rushes to her side, saying how worried she had been. She stayed at Seishi's bedside well past the visiting hours until a nurse stopped by and noticed her. She told Seishi that she would return the next day, after Kasumi. Before leaving, she gives Seishi an affectionate goodbye and told her to get plenty of rest. Cost of Knowledge Arc Yuka sits and polishes her crystal prism after finding Seishi sleeping at a desk. When she awakes, Yuka tells her she is probably worn out from her prior missions, and to sleep more if she needed to. Seishi then complained that she still wasn’t back to one hundred percent ever since her surgery. Sea Beast Arc Kusa Invasion Arc Yuka is seen among the confused villagers as the village is attacked. Like the other jōnin, she began defending the village while the genin and chūnin evacuated the civilians. The enemy was ninja from the Waterfall Village. Soon, she meets up with Seishi. The two stick together as the fighting continued. Soon Seishi told Yuka to start recording the events occurring. When the fighting was over, they would be able to use the recordings to learn why they were attacked. The two continue their scan of the village with Seishi striking down enemies when she sees them. She captures one Taki-nin and attempts to gather information from him, but he managed to break free and attack, causing Seishi to kill him. Yuka watched through her jutsu as Seishi checked the body. She began to scan over the area again when she noticed kunai flying toward Seishi. Snapping herself out of the jutsu, Yuka ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around the surprised kunoichi, saying she loved her, as the kunai struck her back. Seishi dropped to her knees in shock with Yuka wounded in her arms. Yuka whispered that she couldn’t let Seishi die, because she didn’t want to deal with a broken heart. Angered, Seishi said that now she’d be the one with a broken heart. Seishi began pleading with Yuka not to die, and berating herself for not being more skilled with medical ninjutsu. A few moments later, a few Grass shinobi ran past, and one hurried over. Seeing Yuka, the ninja told Seishi to lay her down. In a few minutes, Yuka had been stabilized. The medical-nin told Seishi to take Yuka to the evacuation point where medical tents would be set up. As she ran off, Seishi just sat holding Yuka. The two remained like that until the Trap and Capture Squad showed up. Kai asked what Seishi’s orders were. However, Seishi just sat in confusion, not wanting to leave Yuka. She was prepared to tell them to continue on their own, but Yuka snapped her out of it. She reminded Seishi that nothing was supposed to get in the way of her duties, herself included. Seishi reluctantly agreed, and helped Yuka stand up. She asked Tsunao to take Yuka to the evacuation point, while she and Kai went off ahead. Before they left, Seishi went up to Yuka and kissed her. Yuka was surprised by the uncharacteristic action, but returned the affection and told Seishi to be careful. Soon the Taki-nin are stopped. Seishi made it to the meadow where the civilians were waiting, and found Yuka in the medical tent. She then remained with Yuka for the rest of the day. Yuka, once again, hadn't expected the sudden public affection, but was glad they were both alive and with each other. Separate Paths Arc New Era Trivia *Yuka’s hobbies are polishing her prism and spending time with Seishi. Quotes (To Seishi when meeting Kazō) "So this is that kid you were telling me about, Sei-chan? You were dead on with that. But I still think he's pretty funny." (To Seishi) "Are you seriously training?... Isn't it your day off?" (To Seishi) "No. We're going to relax the way ''normal people do. Come on... let's go to the lake or something." (To some clan trainees) "''All right guys, we're going to show you one of ''my training runs that we recorded a while back. Now remember... First rule of clan training: 'do not record others doing clan training'. They're called hiden techniques for a reason. Second rule of clan training... 'don't tell anyone that we've done just that'... I REALLY don't need to go through the lectures again.''" Reference *Yuka Toueizu is an OC created by KusaNin. *Part II Images used pictures of Kurotsuchi for body proportions and general pose. The Last and epilogue used The Last and Epilogue Kurenai. Category:DRAFT